As radio access networks of cellular networks (also referred to as mobile networks) begin to occupy the industrial, scientific, and medical radio (ISM) band already occupied by WiFi networks, different types of wireless networks (e.g. radio access networks, WiFi networks, etc.) pose challenges to one another. Co-existence is rendered more complex by the mutual un-intelligibility of the different wireless networks. For example, a radio access network using long term evolution (LTE) technology in unlicensed spectrum (LTE-U) is not adapted to appropriately process the 802.11 frame structure of WiFi. WiFi is not adapted to appropriately process an LTE-U transmission. License assisted access (LAA) is not adapted to read the 802.11 transmission duration values in the physical layer (PHY) or media access control (MAC), or to recognize a user priority (UP) 6 frame from a probe request.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the elements, modules, stages, etc. of a given system, apparatus, method, etc.